


My Love Will Never Die

by iliveinthemoon



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Bromance, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan's suspicious mind leads to a big and dangerous revelation.</p>
<p>Sorry I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at a Musketeer's fanfic (my other story is on-going too) but I will confess I prefer this one!!! ;)
> 
> Title comes from the Hozier song of the same name!
> 
> DISCLAIMER - Nothing in this story is my property, I'm just borrowing them and making my own ideas!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis looks over at Constance who nods back at him urging him to go inside the room. He looks at the heavy dark wooden door and takes a long breath before gripping the doorknob with his trembling hand. 

Seven hours earlier

Aramis is cleaning his musket, taking exceptional care. He takes great pride in the pristine weapons he carries and fights with. Far greater pride then any of his brother’s, he’d tried to instill in d’Artagnan that he needs to take great care of his weapons. Warning him that a dirty weapon could cause his death, if the blade is soiled or the barrel of his pistol clogged. He is just admiring the shine of his musket when Madame Bonacieux hurries into the courtyard.

‘Ah Madame Bonacieux, to what do I owe this pleasure, or is it another who’s pleasure you seek?’ Aramis smirks as he gets to his feet, placing the musket down on the table.

‘Less of your cheek monsieur. I am here on the Queen’s business.’ Constance replies with no mood for Aramis’ banter or flirting depending on his mood.

‘Ah, well Captain Treville is indispose at present on a personal matter. Athos is with Porthos on a mission and d’Artagnan is, well around here somewhere. So your message will have to be left with me. I assure you that I will take the greatest of care with it, Madame.’ Aramis smile’s that disarming smile of his, one which no doubt gets him into endless trouble.

‘Well as it would happen the message from the Queen is not for Captain Treville or Athos, but you.’ Constance plays a little, it is difficult to not join in with Aramis’ lightheartedness. 

Aramis stands taller and his brows narrow, his mood suddenly turning a little darker as he steps forward closer to Constance.

‘Me? The Queen has a message for me?’ Aramis hushes, feigning confusion.

‘Yes. She has asked for an audience. You are to meet me at the side gate to the gardens of the Palace at 10 this evening. Do not ask me any questions, as I do not have any answers. I do not know the reasons for her Majesty’s request, and frankly I do not wish to know.’ Constance blurts as she glances around, on alert for unwelcome ears, but they are alone in the courtyard.

‘Thank you Madame Bonacieux. I will see you at 10.’ Aramis whispers as he graciously presses a kiss to her knuckle with a slight bow of his head.

Constance presses her lips together, there are questions she wants to ask, but knows better of it. She blushes oh so lightly from the Musketeer’s action and nods politely back at him before turning on her heels and dashes quickly from the garrison.

‘Was that Constance?’ Aramis hears behind him.

He turns to find d’Artagnan strolling over.

‘Yes it was Madame Bonacieux.’ Aramis answers.

‘Why was she here?’ d’Arthagnan enquires quickly.

‘She was here on the Queen’s business. She wanted to speak to Treville.’ Aramis lies.

‘That was it?’ d’Artagnan mumbles.

‘Yes. That was all.’ Aramis tells the younger man and pats him on the shoulder, seeing the sorrow in him.

‘Was she well?’ d’Artagnan asks softly.

‘Yes, she appears to be well. Her new life must be suiting her.’ Aramis responds kindly before he collects his weapons and cleaning supplies and heads off to his room in the barracks.

\------------------------

It is now around 9 in the evening. Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan are in a tavern near the garrison. Athos and Porthos had completed their task and returned just before dinner and were now enjoying a well deserved drink, as Porthos had termed it. Aramis had excused himself, stating he had a personal matter to attend to, to which he received questioning looks from Athos and Porthos and a slight glare from d’Artagnan. Porthos was sure that Aramis was seeing a woman and had took it upon himself to try and figure out who, but not actually getting any response from either of his brothers. Both were brooding over their drinks – it is expected of Athos, but not d’Artagnan. Normally he would be firing questions at Athos and Porthos about their mission, trying to extract every detail, but not tonight. No tonight he’s distracted and distant.

‘Okay, what is wrong with you? This silence is not like you. Spit it out, what is bothering you?’ Porthos demands as he places his cup on the table.

Athos glances up at the two men and watches curiously.

‘Constance was at the garrison before.’ d’Artagnan mumbles into his cup.

‘Ah, I should have guessed this would have something to do with the lovely Madame Bonacieux.’ Porthos smiles as he takes a gulp of his ale.

‘But I only saw her. I did not speak to her. She only spoke with Aramis. He said that she was there on the Queen’s business and wanted to speak with Treville.’ d’Artagnan continues, as he toys with his cup.

‘It is not unusual. She is the Queen’s messenger, so it would not be uncommon for her to need to speak to Treville.’ Athos points out as he watches d’Arthagnan.

‘Yes, but Treville told the King that he would be indispose today. The Queen was present, so why would she send a message for Treville, knowing he was absent? And why would Constance only speak with Aramis.’ d’Artagnan asks as he looks between his brothers, who share a certain look, one which is only reserved for Aramis and his amorous activities.

‘You don’t think Aramis and Constance? Do you?’ Athos says in disbelief.

‘No. I don’t know. It just seems odd. Especially with him having his private engagement tonight.’ d’Artagnan mutters.

‘This is Aramis, you’re on about. You’re brother. He wouldn’t do that to you.’ Porthos gasps in outrage.

‘Yes, but this is Aramis we’re on about.’ Athos points out, flanning the flames, but only because he knows if they knew the real reason that Constance was most likely visiting the garrison, it would result in their heads.

Silence falls at the table and they all take long awkward gulps of their drinks in silence.

‘I need to know. I need to know if there is something going on between them. I don’t expect you to help, but I think you should know.’ d’Artagnan announces as he gets to his feet, pushing the chair back with a scrape.

‘And how do you suggest you find out. Madame Bonacieux lives in the Palace. And as a King’s Musketeer Aramis can enter almost unchallenged.’ Athos states, his eyes fixed on the young Gascon.

‘As can I.’ d’Artagnan challenges.

‘And do you propose starting a fight in the Palace with a fellow Musketeer?’ Athos hisses, his eyes burning into d’Artagnan’s skull.

‘If that is what it requires, then yes. For Constance’s honor.’ d’Artagnan responds his eyes a blaze as Athos stands to face him.

‘Don’t be so stupid. You start a fight in the Palace you will end up with a rope around your neck. That is if Aramis doesn’t kill you first.’ Athos snarls.

‘And what if I kill him?’ d’Artagnan hisses.

‘Either way you’d both end up dead. Is that what you want? What then of Madame Bonacieux’s honor?’ Athos quickly counters.

‘What do you suggest?’ d’Artagnan relents.

‘You find proof. Then you confront him. Aramis can talk his way out of most situations, but confronted by proof and even he would find it difficult to talk his way out.’ Athos suggests.

‘Fine. I’ll search his room.’ d’Artagnan says as he turns on his heels and heads for the door.

‘Are you sure about this. I’m not comfortable with searching through a friend's, no a brother’s personal items.’ Porthos grumbles as he gets to his feet.

‘Sooner this, than the alternative.’ Athos replies dryly as he moves around the table to follow his fellow Musketeer’s back to the garrison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so far for your comments and kudos' :)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I don't own any of the characters depicted in this story

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Six Hours Earlier - The Palace

The Queen is pacing around her room, wringing her hands as she waits for Constance’s return. She had sent her to pass a message, completely unaware of the danger. The door opens and the Queen spins on her heels to greet the woman.

‘Constance.’ The Queen gasps in relief as she steps forward holding out her hands as Constance closes the door.

‘Your Majesty.’ Constance curtseys before taking the Queen’s hands and allowing her to lead her into the room.

‘Come sit. Sit.’ The Queen gestures at the seats at the foot of her bed.

Constance waits a moment for the Queen to sit before following her lead.

‘Did you see him?’ The Queen asks quickly and quietly, her eyes searching Constance’s face.

‘Yes.’ Constance replies with a short nod.

‘And? Will he come?’ The Queen almost demands as she squeezes Constance’s hands.

‘He will. I will meet him at the side gate to the gardens at 10 as you said.’ Constance tells the clearly relieved and delighted Queen, who drops her hands.

The Queen nods with a small smile, she glances sideways at Constance and sees the confusion in her face. She turns back towards her.

‘Constance. Thank you for your discretion in this matter. However, I feel that you may have questions.’ The Queen begins as she averts her eyes for a moment.

‘No Your Majesty, I have no questions. Your business is your own.’ Constance states as she looks at the Queen, who looks a little troubled.

‘No, you should know. I have put you in grave danger Constance. If anyone were to find out about your involvement, no matter how small, then your life would be at risk. And you should know what it is for.’ The Queen tells her, her voice sounding sad.

‘I assure you Your Majesty I do not need to know.’ Constance protests.

‘Please Constance. Even, if you not knowing were safer. I just feel that you deserve to know what I have gotten you involved in.’ The Queen continues as she grasps Constance’s hands.

Constance looks into the eyes of her Queen and sees torment, heartbreak and fear; she takes a long breath and then nods on release, letting the Queen know that she will hear what she had become involved in. The Queen nods a couple of times, as she takes a few deep breaths of her own. She releases Constance’s hands and rises to her feet and walks gracefully to the window. She gulps before turning her head to look at Constance.

‘I do not even know where to begin.’ The Queen mumbles as she looks out of the window to the gardens.

Constance gets to her feet and walks over to the Queen and gently places a hand on her forearm. The Queen smiles sadly as she looks down at Constance’s hand.

‘It is all such a mess Constance. It is all of my own doing. I encouraged it. I should have stopped it. I should have never let it go as far as it did. But I could not help myself. I needed to know if what I felt was real and that he felt the same.‘ The Queen begins.

‘He? Aramis?’ Constance questions timidly.

The Queen nods with sorrow in her eyes as she fights back her tears.

‘I had never really noticed him before, when I attended audiences with the King. Never noticed how handsome he is, the warmth and passion in his eyes, and his fierce loyalty. When I attended the prison to pardon some prisoners on Good Friday, there was an escape. The man, who I can not even bear to name, threatened my life. He demanded that the gates be opened for him to escape. Captain Treville agreed and this man pushed me forward and there was chaos. I was stood in the middle of the firing line, gripped by terror and fear. Then he dove in front of the firing to save me, risking his life for mine. I know it is expected for a Musketeer to lay down his life for that of his King and Queen. But there was something in that moment as I lay beneath him, trapped in my fear. He was so calm and reassuring. His breath was so steady. I could feel it upon my cheek, and I was sure he could feel my heart beating so fast, from both fear and something I had never felt before. It was as if I was awoken from a deep sleep. When he helped me to my feet, I noticed he had a cut, just below his ear. When I touched his cheek it was as if something passed between us, a charge perhaps. When I looked into his eyes I saw something and felt something I had never experienced before. I gave him a token of my gratitude for saving my life, but it was also a gift from me to him. It is the gold cross he wears. You have seen it?’ The Queen asks quietly.

‘Yes.’ Constance nods.

‘Only days later there was the incident with the bombs after Easter Mass. He threw himself over one of them, right before me. He had complete disregard for himself. When I turned after being hurried to the carriage, I saw him on the ground kissing my cross.’ The Queen fights back the tears as she recalls the fear, pain, horror and anguish she felt at the moment she saw Aramis dive onto the bomb and the joyous relief when it did not go off and he was still alive.

Constance looks down, she knows that Aramis is a born flirt with a clear eye for the ladies, especially noble ones. She worries that the Queen had misinterpreted the moments into something they weren’t, and that Aramis had taken unwilling advantage of the situation.

‘I could not stop thinking of this noble and selfless Musketeer in the months which followed. My heart would race whenever I saw him, my breath would catch in my throat. I would find myself absently thinking of him. He was almost always on my mind, so much so that I would actively take an interest in the Musketeer missions. Just to know what it was he was doing, what undertakings, what dangers he fought. I felt tightness in my chest until I knew he was safe. I did not get chance to speak to him. So when I found that my gift to him was around the Comtesse De Larroque’s neck, at her trial I was enraged. Yes I was jealous. I was so jealous that I confronted him, to ask if they were lovers. He denied it, saying it was an act of comfort. I should have known better, thought better of him.’ The Queen sighs as she looks wistfully out of the window.

Constance doesn’t speak or move, her eyes fixed on the Queen as she confesses her secrets.

The Queen sighs and looks on the verge of tears.

‘When we were under attack at the convent he was reunited with his first love. A woman from his past, who he was to marry who was carrying his child. But she lost the baby and left him to become a nun. She died defending me. He was devastated, so vulnerable, so lost. He was questioning love. I told him that any woman would be privileged to be loved by him. I was speaking for myself, you understand, as I was too afraid to confess my heart to him. How I truly felt. Louis, the King had never showed true affection or passion toward me. I know that I shouldn’t have, that I should have behaved as a Queen is expected, but………….’ The Queen begins to ramble and blush as her eyes flit around the room.

Constance gulps, she understands what it is the Queen is trying to convey and struggling to say.

‘I slept with him, we made love and I know I shouldn’t have. After all I am the Queen and I love my husband, the King. But I wanted to so very much, Constance. For that night I was not the Queen. I was just a woman. A woman being loved, being shown real passion, being made to feel as if she is the only one.’ The Queen whispers, as she wrings her hands.

Constance cannot but feel for the Queen, she had never been just a woman. She had always been royal and expected to do and behave in a certain way. She was a woman who had never seen true passion or love until Aramis. Constance could see that the relationship between the King and Queen. Their marriage was cool, cold even, with the rarest moments of warmth between them.

‘When the King announced I was with child, it almost broke my heart when I saw the shock, pain and disbelief in his eyes. I saw him for a moment that day and he swore with his life to protect my child, our child.’ The Queen says the last two words in the smallest of voices that she is not even sure Constance had heard her heartbreaking confession.

Constance’s eyes widen at the recognition that the Dauphin is a bastard, that he is Aramis’ son. She gasps, as she realizes that the boy has his Father’s eyes and she had not recognized them.

‘His eyes, I should have known.’ She mumbles.

‘I thought that distance between us would be for the best, but I have been so wrong Constance. It has made my desires worse. I almost crave him. I know I should not as I am the Queen, and I have a duty to the King, but I fear it will send me mad. That is why I have asked him here tonight. I know it will cost both of us our heads if we are caught, but I fear not having love, unhappiness and a lifetime of solitude even more. I would sooner die for an act of love, knowing that I am loved and that he loves me. My love will never die. Not for him.’ The Queen implores raising her voice slightly to convey her point.

‘I do not mean to sound impertinent Your Majesty, but how do you know he loves you as you love him?’ Constance asks softly, her voice hardly a whisper not wanting to upset the Queen.

The Queen takes a breath and stands a little taller as she looks out over the gardens.

‘I know he does, Constance. I have seen it, I have seen his love. He does not need to speak the words; they are too dangerous to be uttered from his lips.’ The Queen answers, her voice loosing a little of the emotion.

Constance nods, she understands that sometimes words do not equal a look or a gesture. But she fears, at the same time, that perhaps the Queen was being a little foolish as she doesn’t not have much experience with men, especially men like Aramis. Yet she also believes that Aramis would not risk the lives of his son and the Queen if he felt anything less than love, even he was not that stupid. He is impulsive and occasionally reckless but not that stupid.

‘I will always assist you Your Majesty in anything you ask.’ Constance states clearly.

The Queen nods with a smile as she steps away.

‘I would like to have a bath if you could inform my ladies-in-waiting.’ The Queen tells Constance, who curtseys before leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I apologise for any errors or mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Athos, Porthos and d’Artagnan are walking towards the Musketeer’s garrison when Athos spots Aramis just leaving and heading in the other direction. He groans inwardly when he sees that d’Artagnan has seen him too.

‘Look there’s Aramis. I’m going to follow him. Forget your search.’ d’Artagnan snarls toward Athos and Porthos as he steps forward to rush off after Aramis. 

‘Wait.’ Athos snaps as he grabs hold of d’Artagnan’s arm.

‘For what? For him to get away? No. I am going to follow him.’ d’Artagnan hisses as he struggles out of Athos’ grasp and storms off.

‘Why don’t you want him to follow Aramis? Do you know something?’ Porthos questions as he looks straight at Athos.

‘I know nothing.’ Athos replies.

‘Yes you do. You’re keeping something. I know you are. What do you know? What is Aramis up to? Is he seeing Madame Bonacieux?’ Porthos presses.

‘I know nothing. What I do know is that Aramis is not seeing Madame Bonacieux. He is seeing the Dauphin’s governess. I can only assume that Constance, Madame Bonacieux is assisting in their arrangements.’ Athos lies, trying desperately for it to sound plausible.

‘Nah, nah, nah. I don’t believe that. I think there’s something more. Something else you’re not telling me.’ Porthos continues.

‘Look, do you want to stand here gossiping like housewives or go after d’Artagnan and stop him from making a huge mistake?’ Athos sneers slightly as he moves away from Porthos.

Porthos hurries after Athos, who is rushing after d’Artagnan. The two Musketeer’s catch up with d’Artagnan as he is hiding in the shadows out of sight of Aramis.

‘Are you sure you want to do this?’ Porthos whispers into d’Artagnan’s ear.

D’Artagnan gives Porthos a sideways sneer before stepping away from them.

Athos rolls his eyes as he follows the impulsive young Musketeer. Porthos sighs loudly as he goes after them.

‘Why don’t you tell him what you know rather than letting him think the worse?’ Porthos questions Athos quietly as they remain a few paces behind d’Artagnan. 

‘Who Aramis sees is his own business. It is not for me to tell his secrets.’ Athos whispers.

‘Even when they cause this? Besides, you just told me.’ Porthos asks with a gesture to express his point.

Athos falters for a moment as he realizes that they are now outside the gardens to the Palace and Aramis is still striding ahead seemingly completely unaware of his pursuers. 

Aramis had sensed that he was being followed from near the moment he stepped foot outside of the garrison, what kind of Musketeer would he be if he didn’t know when he was being followed. He figured that it was d’Artagnan as he knew that he would be suspicious of Constance’s visit to the garrison. He steps into the shadows and waits.

D’Artagnan squints; he can no longer see Aramis in front of him. He continues cautiously, hand on his sword handle. He edges down the empty street alongside the wall to the Palace gardens.

CLICK

D’Artagnan stops and holds his breath.

‘Why are you following me?’ Aramis asks as he presses the barrel of his pistol into the back of d’Artagnan’s neck.

‘I was curious to see where you were going.’ d’Artagnan mumbles.

‘Or more curious to see who I am meeting?’ Aramis counters.

‘Are you meeting Constance?’ d’Artagnan snaps as he turns to face Aramis.

Aramis lowers his pistol.

‘Yes.’ He answers.

‘Are you sleeping with her?’ d’Artagnan snarls, the anger quickly building.

‘Of course not. As lovely as Madame Bonacieux is, and she has a number of fine qualities, she is utterly devoted to you and I would not do that to a fellow Musketeer and a friend.’ Aramis responds.

D’Artagnan sighs, he can sense that Aramis is being genuine, but still there is a little element of doubt.

‘Then where are you going? And why are you meeting Constance?’ d’Artagnan poses.

‘I am seeing a woman who works at the Palace with Constance. Madame Bonacieux helps with our meetings.’ Aramis quickly claims.

‘So Constance has helped you before? Then how have we not seen or known? Who is she? This mystery woman of yours? Besides why do you need Constance to help with your meetings, you’re a Musketeer they are quite commonly seen in the Palace.’ d’Artagnan questions. 

‘You do ask a lot of questions.’ Aramis smirks, ignoring all of what d’Artagnan had asked.

‘Answer my questions. Who is this woman? And why would Constance need to help with your meetings?’ d’Artagnan snaps as he takes a step closer to Aramis.

‘It is the Dauphin’s governess, Marguerite.’ Aramis replies with a self assured smile.

‘Try again.’ D’Artagnan interrupts.

‘What? It is Marguerite.’ Aramis protests with surprise.

‘Wrong. Marguerite, the Dauphin’s governess, left yesterday morning to attend to a family matter in the countryside. She said she would not be returning for a week or more. So try again.’ d’Artagnan retorts, his hand on his hip.

The nearby church bells chime to signify that it is 10.

‘Who is she Aramis? And why have you involved Constance?’ d’Artagnan snarls.

‘I have not involved Constance. And it is safer you not knowing. Why did you have to follow me? Why could you have not kept well alone.’ Aramis sighs as he goes to step away to head for his meeting.

D’Artagnan’s brows furrow as he thinks and suddenly it dawns on him.

‘It cannot be? It is isn’t it? It’s the Queen.’ d’Artagnan gasps in disbelief.

‘W-what?’ Aramis mumbles, a deep blush burning his cheeks.

‘Of course, now it makes sense. You said Constance was at the garrison on the Queen’s business. You are the Queen’s business.’ d’Artagnan gasps.

‘Shhhh, lower your voice or we’ll both loose our heads.’ Aramis hisses.

‘So you’re not denying it. How long has it been going on? You sly old dog.’ d’Artagnan teases.

‘I am not answering any of your questions. You’re in too much danger already from knowing what you do.’ Aramis answers lowly.

‘Months I’d say. Ever since the Dauphin was born you’ve been acting odd.’ d’Artagnan tells him.

‘Odd?’ Aramis gasps.

‘Yes, you know preoccupied. Hang on, oh no. Please no.’ d’Artagnan mumbles as he shakes his head widely.

Aramis shifts from one foot to the other uncomfortably. 

‘The Dauphin is yours. Your son.’ d’Artagnan hisses menacingly as he leans in toward Aramis.

‘Don’t be absurd.’ Aramis protests his voice wavering and his pitch a little higher.

‘Liar.’ Is all d’Artagnan can spit.

‘Now if you don’t mind I have an appointment to keep.’ Aramis barks as he goes to push past d’Artagnan, who grabs his upper arm to stop him.

‘Do Athos and Porthos know?’ d’Artagnan asks.

Aramis takes a breath as he looks at the face of the young Musketeer.

‘No. And neither do you.’ Aramis replies as he jerks his arm out of d’Artagnan’s clutch and hurries off into the darkness.

Athos and Porthos, who had kept a safe distance until now move forward to join a stunned d’Artagnan.

‘Well, what did he say?’ Porthos asks as he pats the young Musketeer on the shoulder.

‘Hum, oh. Nothing, just that he’s seeing Marguerite, the Dauphin’s governess.’ d’Artagnan mutters.

‘Well that’s funny.’ Porthos grins.

D’Artagnan shakes his head.

‘She’s not even in Paris. Don’t you recall her leaving yesterday for a family matter in the countryside while we were on guard duty?’ Porthos chuckles as he looks between Athos and d’Artagnan.

‘Oh well you know Aramis. He’s probably seeing more than one lady at the Palace. But we know it is not Madame Bonacieux.’ Athos smirks as he looks at d’Artagnan.

D’Artagnan nods.

‘Good, now that we have cleared that up. Gentlemen.’ Athos smiles slightly as he turns on his heels and heads in the direction they came from quickly followed by his two friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - hope it was ok.
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters mentioned/depicted in this story


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' and comments so far and I am pleased that you are enjoying this story :)
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own any character depicted in this story

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis arrives at the side gate to the Palace gardens and holds his breath as he sees a hooded figure waiting just inside the gardens.

‘What took you so long?’ Constance snaps as she unlocks the gates to let him in.

‘Something unavoidable came up. I’m sorry Madame.’ Aramis apologises with a short nod of his head as he pushes the heavy gate open enough to slip through.

‘Well you’re here now.’ Constance sighs as she quickly steps away with Aramis fast on her heels after nodding slightly to the two Red Guards on duty, with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

Aramis follows Constance through the gardens towards the Palace, neither speak. Both their nerves are on edge. Aramis can feel his chest getting a little tighter with anticipation at seeing the Queen.

‘Through here.’ Constance instructs as she opens a door into the servant quarters of the Palace.

Aramis follows obediently without saying a word and soon they are moving through a maze of corridors and staircases until they arrive at a dimly lit passage. Constance motions for him to go down the passage toward the door at the far end. Aramis gulps and with slightly shaking legs he walks over to the door.

Aramis looks over at Constance who nods back at him urging him to go inside the room. He looks at the heavy dark wooden door and takes a long breath before gripping the doorknob with his trembling hand. 

The Queen is pacing around the room with her hand grasped to her neck as she impatiently waits for Aramis. She spins around when she hears the doorknob rattle slightly. She had dismissed the two Musketeers’ on guard outside her room without giving a reason, she was the Queen after all, why does she need to explain to anyone but God and her husband.

Aramis takes a slow breath as he turns the doorknob and pushes the door open as he takes off his hat with his other hand. He exhales as he steps into the room; his eyes drift up as he sees the Queen standing in the center, looking completely flustered.

‘Your Majesty.’ Aramis mutters as he bows.

‘Aramis.’ The Queen breathes as she steps forward toward the object of her desire.

Aramis stands up straight and closes the door behind him. The Queen closes the gap even further and is almost touching the handsome Musketeer, who feels his heart skip a beat, as she reaches around him and locks the door.

‘We don’t want to be disturbed.’ The Queen whispers as she steps back, with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

‘Are you well?’ The Queen asks him as she grips her hands together.

‘Yes Your Majesty. Are you well Your Majesty?’ Aramis mumbles a reply, confused as to the purpose of his summons if she is going to simply make small talk.

‘Yes, thank you.’ The Queen smiles.

‘And the Dauphin? Is he well?’ Aramis croaks, the emotion of talking about their secret love child almost threatening to break him where he stands.

‘He is well. He is strong and courageous like his Father. He has your eyes.’ The Queen beams and Aramis matches her smile with his own.

Aramis feels more relaxed by this news and steps forward into the room and places his hat on the side. But inside he feels pain and anguish at the fact that he has no real part in his son’s life. His face displays his pain and the Queen steps over to him and gently places her hand on his cheek. She lightly caresses his cheek and he leans in closer to her hand and closes his eyes.

‘I never dreamed I would be here with you.’ Aramis mumbles softly causing the Queen to smile warmly as she look at him.

‘Shhh.’ The Queen coos as she shuffles a little closer, Aramis keeps his eyes close as he breathes deeply, welcoming the peace in his heart.

The Queen leans in and kisses him lightly on the lips. The gesture startles him and he jumps back, his eyes darting open.

‘I’m sorry.’ The Queen gasps as she goes to move her hand, which is suspended in mid air, but Aramis takes hold of it in both of his and places it on his chest over his heart. 

She can feel the steady beating of his heart and their eyes meet. The Queen feels her stomach do a flip as they move closer and they kiss softly. The Queen moves her other hand so it too is pressed against his chest, as he cautiously places his hands on her waist, pulling her slightly closer.

Aramis presses his lips harder against the Queen’s and soon the kiss increases in passion. The Queen moves her hands from his chest and wraps them around his neck. Aramis breaks off the kiss, but keeps hold of the Queen.

‘Your Majesty.’ He smiles.

‘Anne.’ The Queen states with a shy smile.

‘Ana Maria.’ Aramis whispers softly with a cheeky glint in his eye, The Queen blushes at the sound of her name – the name she was baptized with.

The Queen moves her trembling hands down to one of his many belts. Aramis places his hands on top hers.

‘Let me.’ He smiles so she lets him carry on.

He makes short work of ridding himself of his cloak, various belts and his sash. The Queen watches intently as Aramis takes off his coat. He hesitates and looks at her.

‘Are you sure?’ He asks quietly.

The Queen nods and steps forward and runs her hands down his chest. He watches as she runs her hands back up beneath his braces before pushing them off his shoulders. Aramis wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him. He kisses her passionately and she lets out a tiny gasp, but smiles happily as she allows herself to be kissed. The Queen takes hold of his shirt and pulls it up over his head, breaking the kiss and their contact for a moment. She then takes his hand and leads him over to the large bed. 

They resume kissing and the Queen pushes him down so he is sitting on the bed. The forwardness of the gesture makes Aramis smile broadly and chuckle light heartedly, but the Queen blushes from her face down to her chest in surprise at herself. She takes a deep breath before crouching down and pulling off his boots and tossing them to the side. She rises to her feet and climbs onto the bed, hitching her long nightdress up around her thighs as she straddles him.

‘Ana Maria you surprise me.’ Aramis teases as he leans back on his elbows.

The Queen leans forward and plants a passionate kiss on his lips as she runs her fingers down his jaw, her weight pressing down against his chest, making him fall back onto the bed but not loosing their kiss, he moves his hands to her thighs. His fingers drift beneath the hem of her nightdress. He pushes it up toward her bottom. 

The Queen sits back and pulls off her nightdress, leaving her naked, her blush grows into a deeper shade of red. Aramis sits up and softly kisses her on the lips as he twirls her hair around his fingers. 

‘You are so beautiful Your Majesty, Ana Maria.’ Aramis breathes as he looks at her; she smiles shyly and glances away from him.

‘You are very handsome Sir.’ The Queen whispers, as she looks back up at him.

After a moment with his other arm Aramis grabs hold of The Queen’s waist and with one swift movement he flips them so she is now on her back and he is above her. 

He fiddles with the strings on trousers, the Queen moves her hands to join his and together they undo the garment. He rids himself of his remaining clothes and pauses.

‘Ana Maria estás seguro? Are you sure?’ Aramis asks softly.

‘Yes. Sí.’ The Queen nods with a smile.

Aramis sinks down, pressing his full weight on top of the Queen making his arousal to her quite clear. The Queen instinctively bucks her hips up at him, needing something. Aramis kisses along her jaw and nips her earlobe before kissing down her neck and chest. She lets out a moan as he lightly sucks on one of her nipples while teasing the other with his fingers, before switching. He trails kisses and licks down her abdomen, she giggles lightly at the feel of his beard tickling her soft skin as she watches him with interest as he peppers kisses on her stomach. She reaches down and runs her fingers through his unruly hair and smiles blissfully.

‘Te quiero, Aramis.’ She whispers in a voice so small, she is not sure that he heard her, until he looks up his eyes wide.

‘I love you also, mi amor.’ Aramis breathes.

‘Make love to me Aramis.’ The Queen purrs.

Aramis smiles happily as he crawls up her body, planting tender kisses as he goes.

‘With pleasure mi reina.’ Aramis grins before he kisses her while pushing inside of her, drawing a groan of delight from The Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes - especially with the Spanish bits - my ref was google translate, so hopefully they are right :/
> 
> I believe the following are:  
> estás seguro is are you sure  
> Te quiero is I love you  
> mi amor is my love  
> mi renia is my queen
> 
> If you get a moment please feel free to let me know what you think good or bad :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' + comments :)
> 
> I apologise if this chapter doesn't feel like it fits, but to me it does so I'm running with it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters depicted in this story

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Constance is sat on the bench opposite the door to the Queen’s bedchamber. d’Artagnan is standing on one side of the door. She looks up at him and smiles faintly. He smiles back at her; there is an awkward atmosphere between them. Normally it is Athos who is on duty with Aramis, and they usually just engage in small talk, trying to blank out the moans and groans of the Queen and Aramis. So when she opened the door to find d’Artagnan standing one side of it she was shocked.

‘Are you happy Madame? Here at the Palace?’ d’Artagnan asks. 

‘Yes, very much. Thank you.’ Constance smiles.

\------------------------------------------

Inside the Queen’s bedroom Aramis and the Queen are locked in a passionate embrace, hands roaming everywhere. Together they had removed Aramis’ hat, his numerous belts, sash and they’d just tossed his coat to the ground and are now edging toward the bed.

‘How is your son?’ Aramis mumbles against the Queen’s lips.

‘Don’t you mean how is our son?’ The Queen smiles back at him as she pulls back slightly.

Aramis nods and grins.

‘How is our son?’ Aramis smiles.

‘Our son is wonderful.’ The Queen beams at him as she leans in for another kiss.

Aramis smiles warmly as they kiss tenderly. He runs his fingers down her bare arms and sighs.

‘Why do you sigh?’ The Queen enquires as she places her hands on his elbows and leans back a little to look at him.

‘I am content. To know that both you and our son are in good health and happy. It makes me happy.’ Aramis tells her softly, but there is a quiver in his voice of uncertainty, which the Queen spots.

‘Not entirely happy I suspect.’ The Queen points out as she looks into his eyes.

‘As long as you are both safe and healthy then I am happy.’ Aramis smiles trying to reassure the Queen of his happiness. 

‘But you wish we could both be yours.’ The Queen sighs quietly as she places her hands over his heart.

Aramis looks down away from The Queen, he knows it is true, he does wish that both the Queen and the Dauphin could be his. The Queen lifts her hand to his chin and raises it so he is looking her in the eyes.

‘We are yours where it matters most. In here.’ The Queen whispers as she lightly taps on his chest.

‘Te quiero, mi reina, mi amor.’ Aramis breathes lustfully as he leans in and kisses the Queen gently on the lips.

‘I think we have done enough talking.’ The Queen mutters against his mouth, as Aramis wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground.

The Queen giggles happily as Aramis walks them over to the bed and drops her down. He climbs up onto it and kneels over her, leaning down and kissing her deeply. The Queen reaches up and takes hold of the gold cross hanging from his neck as he shifts back to look down at her.

‘You really are so beautiful Ana Maria.’ He says, causing the Queen to smile shyly and blush deeply.

‘I never thought I would find love. I pretended for so long that I was in love with the King, when it was all a lie….’ The Queen begins.

‘Don’t. You don’t have to explain anything to me.’ Aramis interrupts before planting a kiss on her lips.

Aramis moves his kisses to the side of her mouth, her cheek, jaw and down her neck. She stretches her neck, giving him greater access. She gasps at the feel of his beard scratching lightly against her soft skin. Aramis smirks a little, knowing that he can draw such noises from the Queen, such moments of complete and uncontrolled passion. He continues kissing, now moving onto her collarbone, but he nips it with his teeth, earning him a loud gasp from the Queen.

‘You are such a tease. I wish you’d hurry up.’ The Queen pants as she bites down on her bottom lip and arches up slightly as Aramis kisses and nips at her nipples beneath her nightdress.

‘All in good time Your Majesty.’ Aramis smirks as he looks up to see a clearly frustrated, yet completely aroused Queen almost begging him.

‘Are you defying a direct order from your Queen, Aramis?’ The Queen asks between pants as she now grips hold of the bedcovers.

‘I apologise Your Majesty, but I did not hear any order.’ Aramis teases as he kisses her flat stomach through the thin material of the nightdress.

‘Your order Musketeer is this. Make love to me. Now.’ The Queen demands as she sits up and grabs hold of Aramis’ shirt, pulling him up to her eye level. 

‘As you wish Your Majesty.’ Aramis replies with a naughty glint in his eye and a slight nod of his head.

\-----------------------------------------------

‘Your Majesty.’ Constance almost shouts as she curtseys and a stunned d’Artagnan dips into a quickly executed bow.

‘Madame Bonacieux, why are you not with the Queen? And where is the second Musketeer on guard?’ The King asks as he approaches the flustered and shocked pair.

‘Um, ah. The Queen is indispose.’ Constance mutters, a little tongue-tied at the sudden appearance of the King.

‘Is she unwell?’ The King asks as he looks between them.

‘No, no. The Queen is quiet well.’ Constance replies.

‘Then why is she indispose? What can she possibly be doing that would result in her being indispose?’ The King questions suspiciously.

‘She is praying Your Majesty.’ d’Artagnan interjects, seeing that Constance is in a little bit of a panic.

‘Praying? Is she at the chapel?’ The King wonders out loud.

But before either d’Artagnan or Constance can answer the King continues.

‘Is that where the other Musketeer is? Escorting the Queen from the chapel? Then why are you not with her Madame?’ the King asks, looking directly at Constance.

‘She is not at the chapel. She is in her bedchamber. She wanted to pray alone. As for the other Musketeer….’ Constance struggles to find a lie for Aramis’ absence.

‘He has just gone to relieve himself.’ d’Artagnan lies a little weakly, but the King does not appear to question it.

‘Oh.’ The King mumbles as he looks to the floor before taking a deep breath.

Constance and d’Artagnan freeze as the King steps past them, opens the door and steps into the Queen’s bedchamber. Both are holding their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked it, please feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes - it's late :/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evening everyone :)
> 
> Fantastic news that The Musketeers will be back for a third series :D:D:D:D
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the characters in this story

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Constance can feel her heart racing, but she doesn’t hear shouting or any sort of commotion coming from within the Queen’s bedchamber. She slowly lets out her breath.

‘What do you think has happened?’ d’Artagnan whispers, his voice quivering slightly.

‘I can not imagine.’ Constance mutters a reply.

‘He must be hiding, otherwise the King would be out here screaming for the Red Guard.’ d’Artagnan claims quietly, trying desperately to hear anything he can coming from inside the Queen’s bedchamber.

‘Where could he possibly hide so quickly?’ Constance asks, her naivety showing – her affair with d’Artagnan was not life threatening like the Queen’s – that could ruin a country not just a marriage.

‘I don’t know. A wardrobe maybe? Under the bed perhaps? Knowing Aramis this is unlikely the first time he has had to hide from a woman’s husband.’ d’Artagnan smiles slightly, trying to find some humour in their current situation.

‘This isn’t just any husband. This is the King of France.’ Constance snarls angrily at d’Artagnan for making light of such a dire predicament.

‘Sorry.’ d’Artagnan mumbles and looks down at the ground.

There is an awkward silence between them, but also an eerie silence as there is no noise coming from the Queen’s bedchamber.

‘Can you hear anything?’ Constance breaks the silence with a small voice and a blush.

d’Artagnan glances sideways at Constance with a slight smirk. 

‘What?’ She snaps back at him with a shake of her head as she crosses her arms over her chest.

‘Nothing. Nothing.’ d’Artagnan sniggers as he raises his hands in defeat.

‘Well, can you hear anything?’ Constance asks again as she steps a little closer to him.

d’Artagnan turns his head so his ear is almost against the wall.

‘No, nothing.’ He shakes his head.

‘What do you think is going on in there?’ Constance enquires quietly.

‘I don’t know. What do you think’s going on? The King is visiting the Queen in her bedchamber at night. What do you think is going on?’ d’Artagnan teases with a cheeky smile on his face.

‘Stop it. Stop teasing me.’ Constance giggles as she lightly slaps his chest.

A moment passes between them and d’Artagnan leans in and brushes his lips lightly across Constance’s. When he sees that she is not resisting he shifts so his hand is on her waist, and presses his lips a litter firmer against hers. Constance lets this happen, despite her better judgment, she allows herself to be kissed passionately by d’Artagnan.

‘AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH’ the sound rattles through the wall and causes the temporarily reunited lovers to dive apart.

‘What is that?’ Constance gasps as she clutches her hands to the base of her neck, feeling the blush spread across her pale skin.

‘I think it’s the King’ d’Artagnan mumbles as he glances toward the door.

‘Oh.’ Constance gasps in surprise and horror.

‘Surely you have heard it before?’ d’Artagnan asks cautiously but with amusement.

‘No. Why would I have heard the King……. You know. Doing that!’ Constance mutters, feeling her blush grow.

‘I would have thought with you being an aide to the Queen, you would have heard it?’ d’Artagnan explains his thoughts softly and with a shrug.

‘No. The King has not visited the Queen’s bedchamber for some weeks now. Not since……Milady’s arrival.’ Constance sneers, feeling her anger bubble in her veins at the mention of d’Artagnan’s one time lovers name.

The sound of the King reaching his climax gets a little louder. Resulting in a smirk from d’Artagnan, as he thinks as to exactly where it is Aramis is hiding in the bedchamber, and a grimace from Constance, who feels for the Queen having to endure such a moment knowing that her lover can hear every over expressed sound and possibly see it all.

Suddenly the sound stops. Constance looks towards the door and then at the handsome Musketeer, who returns her slightly apprehensive expression. Constance cranes her neck to try and hear if there is any noise inside the bedchamber, but hears nothing. She shuffles a little closer to d’Artagnan, who straightens up slightly at the sight of Constance absently leaning toward him.

The door to the Queen’s bedchamber bursts open and the King comes flying out of the room. His hair is a little messy and there is sweat on his brow and top lip. Yet his clothes look remarkably untouched.

‘What in God’s name are you both doing?’ The King growls at Constance and d’Artagnan as he almost collides with them.

‘Nothing Your Majesty.’ d’Artagnan mutters as he bows his head.

‘Nothing.’ Constance adds as she gives a very quick and short curtsey.

‘Then why are you both standing here. Haven’t you go things to be doing?’ The King snaps as he glares at Constance.

Constance takes a gulp, her throat has just gone dry, as she steps back a little.

‘Oh never mind.’ The King growls as he pushes past them and hurries off down the hall.

Constance breathes heavily as they watch the King turn the corner and disappear. She turns toward d’Artagnan, who looks a little flustered, himself. He looks down at her and sighs, he raises his hand toward her cheek, but she steps away when they hear the sound of shuffling inside the bedchamber. Constance steps into the doorway of the bedchamber. She sees a flash of Aramis’ coat as she peeks a little around the door and hears hushed words. She doesn’t enter any further.

‘Please Aramis.’ Constance hears the Queen’s plea to her lover, who is now standing in front of Constance.

She looks up at him and sees the pain in his eyes at the sorry situation he is involved in. He takes a step forward and Constance moves out of his way, he pushes past into the hall.

‘Constance.’ The Queen calls from further into the room.

Constance takes a steadying breath and steps into the room. She turns and closes the door, seeing Aramis standing in the hall, his head stooped low and his eyes closed tight as if he is fighting back his tears. She sighs as she closes the door, her heart goes out to him. Constance turns round to face the Queen.

‘Your Majesty.’ Constance says as she walks toward the Queen, who is sitting on the edge of the bed.

Constance sees the tears streaming down the Queen’s face and rushes over, sitting down next to the Queen and grasping her hands.

‘Oh Your Majesty.’ Constance gasps.

‘It is all such a mess Constance. A terrible mess.’ The Queen sobs as she grips hold of Constance’s hands.

‘Oh Your Majesty, I do not know what to say or what I can do.’ Constance mutters as she rubs her thumbs over the back of the Queen’s trembling hands.

‘I wish it could all be different. I wish I could be with him. I wish we could be a family and I didn’t have to………I didn’t have to fulfill my obligation as the Queen. I love him so much Constance, and it tears me apart, not being able to be the woman he deserves. He has suffered so much heartbreak. He deserves so much more than what I can give.’ The Queen cries, her face flush with her growing heartbreak and upset.

Constance looks up at the Queen and then around the room, fighting back her building tears. She doesn’t know how to comfort her, what to say or what to do, she is at a loss. How can a simple cloth merchant’s wife give advise to the Queen in matters of the heart when her own is so conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes or errors :/


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos' for this story so far - they prove real encouragement.
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I'm just borrowing the characters and fully intent to hand them back soon :)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few weeks since Aramis had last been with – well nearly been with – the Queen and it was eating him up inside. He’d gone into his affair with the Queen with his eyes open, he was no fool. He knew the risks and that she was always the Queen with duty and expectations. But it still doesn’t stop it from hurting. It feels like his heart is breaking. When he’d entered into the affair he thought he could simply see it as a physical affair without emotion, but very quickly he’d found himself falling hard for the Queen. Yes he’d loved her to some extent before, but not this much. Oh no he is madly in love with the Queen of France.

He sighs as he stops cleaning his pistol for a moment and allows his mind to wander to thoughts of Ana Maria. Her beautiful pale skin, her long flowing blonde hair, the promise and brightness in her eyes, her girlish giggle, the way she blushes deeply when he murmurs in her ear in Spanish or touches her in her most private places, or even a simple look. He shifts on the bench as his thoughts become a little more intimate, this is not the time or place to be thinking so rudely about the Queen.

‘Aramis.’ Porthos almost shouts in his face, Aramis had not noticed his presence.

He glances up and squints a little as the sun over Porthos’ shoulder hits him in the eye.

‘What?’ Aramis asks bemused.

‘I was calling your name from the archway; you were lost in your thoughts. Like you are all the time these days.’ Porthos says, before muttering the last part.

‘Sorry. Is there something you wanted?’ Aramis asks, trying to sound like his old self, but finding it a little difficult.

‘I just wanted to see if you wanted a drink later. You’ve been distracted of late and I thought that a drink might ………. I don’t know.’ Porthos begins to ramble, not sure of the words.

‘Forget. I wish I could old friend. I really wish I could.’ Aramis sighs as his shoulders sag.

Porthos sits down next to his friend and colleague.

‘You can talk to me you know Aramis. I may not be much help, but I can listen. I’m quite good at that you know.’ Porthos smiles.

‘I know you are, but I do not wish to trouble you with my woes.’ Aramis smiles, but it is less of a smile than Porthos is used to from his friend, this does not reach the corners of his eyes, like those before.

‘What are you two discussing?’ Athos drawls, neither noticing him standing over them.

‘Nothing. I was just asking him if he would like to go for a drink later.’ Porthos tells their leader.

‘Oh.’ Athos smirks.

‘Like a date.’ d’Artagnan quips as he appears out of nowhere to join them, a cheeky smile on his handsome face.

Porthos glares at the youngest member of their group, but upon seeing the naughty glint in his eyes he quickly breaks into a chuckle. Aramis looks at his laughing colleagues and fakes a laugh of his own, but squirms a little under scrutiny of Athos’ penetrating gaze.

 

Aramis is in the armoury clearing away the swords used in training. He’d been trying to keep himself busy and away from his thoughts.

‘You know that Porthos can never know.’ Athos says as he leans against the doorway.

Aramis stops for a moment, sword in hand as he looks down.

‘I know.’ Aramis sighs as he places the sword in the chest.

‘He’s too emotional.’ Athos continues.

‘I know.’ Aramis snaps as he slams the lid close.

‘Porthos loves you like a brother. Him knowing would be too much of a risk.’ Athos continues making his point as he steps further into the room.

‘I know Athos, and I have no intention of Porthos finding out.’ Aramis hisses as he turns to face his friend.

‘Then you need to get yourself together.’ Athos says, his voice a little softer.

‘You’re a fine one to talk.’ Aramis snarls, speaking before thinking.

Athos stands straighter and looks down, Aramis is right. How can he tell him to get himself together when he is still consumed by his marriage with Milady.

‘I’m sorry. I should not have said that.’ Aramis apologises.

‘No, you are right. Who am I to talk, to give advice on affairs of the heart when my own no longer exists.’ Athos concedes, his voice low and sad.

The room falls silent before Athos turns and leaves, while Aramis sinks back into the thoughts he’d been battling to keep away.

\----------------------------------------------

Aramis and Porthos had been drinking steadily for much of the night when a pretty young woman had made it clear to Aramis that she was interested in him. In an attempt to forget about the Queen he makes his way over to her and they begin to chat, while Porthos finds himself a companion of his own for the night. 

After a while of chatting to the woman – whose name he can no longer recall – they headed back to her parents home, where she lives. Her parents’ are away at the family estate in the country. Aramis tries to banish his feelings of doubt and lets himself get caught up in the moment and is passionately kissing the young woman as they run their hands over each others body.

The young woman seems unsure of herself and Aramis picks up on it straight away. But she reminds him of the Queen and he begins to envision it is his Ana Maria. But as they move to the bed and Aramis begins to undo her corset he notices a panic in her eyes. He steps back rubbing his hands over his face.

‘I am so sorry Mademoiselle.’ He sighs as he moves toward the door to leave.

‘No wait. Please. I want this, please don’t leave.’ She pleads as she rushes over to him.

‘Mademoiselle you deserve better. So much better than me’ Aramis tells her apologetically, as he takes her hand and presses a kiss to her knuckle, before turning on his heels and hurrying out of the house and into the street.

Once outside he takes a couple of deep breaths, he simply cannot get the Queen out of his head. When he was kissing that young woman all he could think of was Ana Maria’s kisses, how they verge between tender and passionate. How she slowly runs her hands over his chest. How she almost purrs as he kisses along her neck and chest. How she groans in blissful and un-abashed pleasure as he kisses and touches her most private area. How she moves beneath him and on top of him as they make love.

He leans back against a nearby wall. He needs to do something about this, about his heartbreak. He needs to either forget about the Queen (which is so far proving impossible) or he needs to be with her, any way he can, no matter how small.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it enough! :/
> 
> Sorry for any errors or mistakes,


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' and the comments :D:D:D
> 
> Disclaimer - the characters are not my own, I'm just borrowing them.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis returns to the garrison and heads to his room, he removes his weapons, belts, sash, coat and boots before he slumps on the bed. He falls into a fretful sleep. Upon waking his head is throbbing a little from the drink he’d consumed the night before. He groans and rubs his thumb across his temple. He sighs, it’s time to get up and face another day. Another day with and without his Queen. With his Queen at a royal function but without her all the same. Seeing her pretend to be happy with the King is always like a knife through his heart, but not as much as the memories of that night of having to listen to the King have sex with her. It was sex, not love. He makes love to the Queen, the King simply has sex with her. He cannot see love between the King and the Queen, just duty and obligation.

He sits up and cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders, he feels the tension running through his back and all the way through his neck and shoulders. He reaches over and pulls on his boots, before slowly rising to his feet to finish getting dressed. 

Aramis, now fully and appropriately dressed walks over to the bench as he places his hat on his head. He finds the others sat waiting for him. Porthos greets him with a wide grin.

‘You don’t look as tired as I thought you would.’ He quips as d’Artagnan turns to look at him.

Aramis chooses not to answer, his eyes meeting the gaze of a stern looking Athos.

‘Wasn’t that good then I take it?’ Porthos sniggers.

‘Have some respect.’ Aramis snaps as he stands next to Athos, choosing there, as it was a better place to stand than beneath his gaze.

‘I’m sorry.’ Porthos grumbles his apology.

‘I know you meant no harm my friend.’ Aramis replies with a quick and faint smile.

Porthos nods back as Treville strides out of his office and leans over the balcony.

‘Right you lot. The King and Queen are greeting dignitaries today and you have been appointed the task. You need to be at the Palace at 10.’ Treville instructs before returning to his office, closing the door behind him.

‘Breakfast?’ Athos smiles as he gets to his feet.

‘Breakfast.’ d’Artagnan grins as he quickly gets to his feet.

They head off for breakfast Aramis slowly follows. Porthos hangs back to wait for Aramis.

‘I’m sorry about what I said. About, um, what was her name again?’ Porthos apologises with a mumble.

‘I’m embarrassed to say but I cannot for the life of me remember. Nothing happened anyway.’ Aramis answers softly.

‘What? Are you telling me that you had a pretty little thing all over you and you didn’t do anything? Something must be seriously wrong with you.’ Porthos exclaims in surprise at Aramis’ admission.

Aramis falters to a stop and looks at the ground.

‘You’ve been like this for weeks Aramis. Lost in your own thoughts. Not like your old self.’ Porthos reveals of his observation, one that everyone had noticed.

‘I’m sorry old friend. I’ve a lot on my mind. Troubles I do not wish to burden you with.’ Aramis tells him as he pats Porthos on the back.

Porthos nods as he looks sideways at Aramis and sees the face of a haunted man, it troubles him further.

\---------------------------------

Aramis feels a sense of trepidation as he dismounts at the Palace, he glances up and sees the windows to the Queen’s apartments. He closes his eyes and tries to block out his feelings. The feelings which just wont go away, that just wont leave him. The feelings which are growing day by day, the feeling of emptiness. He’d been on duty since that night, but whenever the Queen had been expected to attend, he’d somehow managed to wrangle out of it, but not now. Treville had called him up on it, and warned him that he needed to attend when asked; otherwise he’d be in threat of loosing his commission as a Musketeer. Over the past few days he’d thought that maybe leaving the regiment, the Musketeers and his friends would be for the best, but for some reason and no reason he’d not found his way out of the door. 

Aramis follows Athos absently until he finds himself standing in formation between Athos and Porthos waiting for the King and Queen’s arrival. The doors open and the King walks into the room, followed closely by Rochefort and then the Queen and Constance. They all remove their hats and bow to the royal party as they take their seats and positions to wait for their audience. Aramis’ eyes are drawn to the beauty of the Queen as she sits next to the King with such poise and elegance. Her mouth is tightly pursed as she fights against her desire to look at the man she loves.

Aramis forces his eyes to look straight ahead, out over the gathered crowd of dignitaries and their aides, his jaw is clenched tightly and his posture is tense and arrow straight. The Queen meanwhile is fighting back the tears which are threatening to consume her, as she sits very still and very straight in her chair not really listening to anything being said, but smiling out of courteously when needed. She cannot bring herself to look at the Musketeers standing to the side, knowing that if she does then it will be her downfall.

As the King concludes his meetings and complains rather loudly that he is tired and bored of endless meetings he gets up to leave. The room bows in unison at the departing King, who is followed quickly by his aides and at request Rochefort. 

Aramis takes a second to glance at the Queen and their eyes meet. It is almost agonizing to be looking at her but being so far from her. He sighs inwardly as he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to look at the owner of the hand and sees a tense looking Athos.

‘What?’ Aramis sighs, his body sagging a little under the weight of his own torment.

Athos shakes his head.

‘Nothing.’ He says lowly as he gives Aramis’ shoulder a slight squeeze to indicate that it is time for them to leave, Aramis does as instructed.

\---------------------------------

They arrive back at the garrison and Treville is waiting for them on his balcony. 

‘You four, in here.’ He commands as he steps away into his office.

They share quick glances, puzzled expressions and shrugs before climbing the steps and heading to the Captain’s office. They find Treville sat behind his desk with a piece of paper in his hand.

‘The Queen is going to the castle in the country this afternoon. Its rather short notice, but the King feels it best that the Queen takes some time away as she has been, well…. not herself recently. Athos and Aramis, you will escort the Queen. Porthos, d’Artagnan you will stay here with the King. All his engagements are at the Palace so the Queen’s absence should not be noticed. The Queen is not expected to be away for more than a week. The Dauphin will be travelling with the Queen. She will only have Madame Bonacieux with her. The Castle has a small number of year round staff, who have been told to expect the Queen in the early evening.’ Treville announces as he fiddles with the paperwork on his desk, he looks down and then back up.

‘Well what are you waiting for?’ Treville scowls.

Aramis walks from Captain Treville’s office as if he’s got the weight of the world on his shoulders and feeling Athos’ eyes boring into the back of his head. So much for his recently made decision to forget about the Queen and move on with his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I hope it wasn't too disappointing
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :/


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' and the comments - they each help me grow as a writer, so thank you :) 
> 
> DISCLAIMER - none of these characters are mine, I will return them safely!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis is watching the carriage in front of him. The carriage containing the woman he loves, their child and Constance. At the moment it is the most precious thing in the entire world as it ambles along on its journey. They’d been travelling for a couple of hours and were more than half way to their destination. Aramis had thought that it was a rather odd time of the year to be travelling to the country, as it was early December, but who is he to question the Queen’s decisions. She is the Queen and he is merely an obedient servant.

After an hour or so more and a number of stops for the Queen’s comfort – which Aramis had tactfully managed to avoid by keeping watch - they arrive at the royal castle in the countryside. Aramis climbs down off his horse; he feels sore from the hours of riding and stretches his back, neck and shoulders. It hadn’t been an easy journey – the ground was hard as the cold of winter sets in. Not to mention the weight bearing down on his shoulders. The conflict he was feeling in his heart and mind. His heart telling him that this is a wonderful opportunity to spend some quality time with his son and to be with the Queen and re-confirm their love. While his head was telling him to keep as much distance as possible, to only ever be at the Queen’s side if either Athos or Constance are present too, even at the expense of time with his precious child. He chose to listen to his head.

He looks over at Athos who has just dismounted and is stretching much like himself, trying to stave off the stiffness. Together they walk over to the carriage, now he cannot avoid the Queen. The carriage driver opens the door and Athos reaches his hand out to assist the Queen. However she is cradling the Dauphin and looks over at Aramis who steps forward and more than happily takes his son in his arms while Athos assists the ladies from the carriage. So much for his resolve to stay away from the Queen and their son, it had lasted only moments.

Aramis cannot take his eyes off his son as he gazes down at him adoringly. The Queen steps forward as she flattens her dress skirts. She can’t help but smile as she looks at Father and child. She lets the moment continue a little longer but sees a few glances and looks from the gathered Castle staff, no doubt questioning why a Musketeer is holding the Dauphin with such adoration. She steps over to break the scene, not wanting to invite whispers so soon after their arrival.

Aramis looks up and his eyes met those of the Queen’s. He sees steely determination in them and hope. He is taken back by her, sure that she can see nothing but pain and anguish in his own. She takes his breath away, how fresh and young she looks after such a journey and how so beautiful. He gently hands her their son and she smiles softly at him, before lowering her gaze to the whimpering child in her arms.

‘Constance. Can you draw me a bath while I see to the Dauphin. I will dine in my chambers tonight after such a long and tiring journey.’ The Queen commands to her friend and servant, needing everyone to know that she is in charge and that she is the Queen and they answer to her.

Constance nods and follows the Queen into the castle. Athos instructs the castle staff with the luggage while Aramis instructs the groom as to the horses, knowing that to no great surprise his heart is beginning to rule his head.

\---------------------------------------

Athos and Aramis are walking along a corridor, they stop when they see Constance approaching them. They nod at her and are about to speak when she stops in front of them. Aramis notices a slight pink tinge to her cheeks as if she’s embarrassed by something.

‘The Queen has requested your presence in her chambers. If you would follow me.’ Constance smiles shyly as she looks at Aramis and then quickly at Athos, who has to stop himself from rolling his eyes, but his expression gives away his thoughts of both annoyance and disapproval.

Athos nods slightly indicating that they can continue and he will be fine on his own, he often prefers his own company anyway. Aramis knows that it had been a pointless fight and that his heart would completely win out in the end. It was simple really; he loves the Queen and the Dauphin. And he will take any opportunity to show them how much they mean to him, how much he treasures them and how much he loves them. A love he knows the Queen does not have with her husband, their love is all for public show because behind closed doors the King has very little time or affection for his wife. The Dauphin is a different matter, despite his overwhelming love, once his son gets older he will have to step back and watch completely from the shadows as his son grows into a King of the future. Those are thoughts he pushes to the back of his mind, they do not need to be entertained right now, not just yet. 

Aramis follows Constance toward the Queen’s chambers. Her rooms are in the tower at the far end of the castle, closest to the gardens and with the hardest access. Neither of them speaks, but both are sure of the reason for his request. Constance feels a mix of joy, pain and worry for the Queen and her decision to reignite her romance with Aramis. She has seen first hand the Queen’s anguish and sorrow over these weeks, how she would paint on a happy façade in public, which would slip every now and then. But once alone behind closed doors she would weep for the love she had lost. It had been terrible to witness, to see the Queen so small and vulnerable. She was not surprised that the Queen had decided to travel to the Castle and that she had specifically requested to be escorted by Athos and Aramis, even if Constance wishes she’d chosen d’Artagnan in place of Athos for purely selfish reasons. She feels her blush deepen at thoughts of her lover and quickens her pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as always :)
> 
>  
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes - I'm v v sleepy zzzzzz


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos' and the very kind and helpful comments for this story so far :D:D:D
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own any of the characters in this story.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis follows Constance to the tower and the Queen’s bedchamber. His heart is beating so loud he is sure she must be able to hear it. Constance smiles warmly at him as she gestures to the door before hurrying off, making herself scarce, but not going too far. Aramis takes a long deep breath, steadying himself as he feels his throat go dry. He raises a trembling hand and knocks gently and waits.

A few moments later the door opens and he sees the Queen standing before him. She is wearing a loose fitting dress with her hair down, she smiles shyly at him as she clutches onto the door. She looks stunning. She takes his breath away. How can he ever deny this beautiful young woman any chance of happiness and love that he can give her, no matter how fleeting. Everyone needs something to cling on to, something to make life a little more bearable.

‘You asked to see me Your Majesty.’ Aramis mutters as he feels like a little boy, looking down at the floor in front of her as he plays with his hat in his hands. 

‘Yes. Come in.’ The Queen says softly as she looks at him intently, but he cannot hold her gaze, his nerves getting the better of him.

She steps aside allowing him into the room, before closing the door behind him. He looks around and sees a large bed and other pieces of furniture and a cot with a clearly sleeping Dauphin tucked up inside next to the bed. He smiles with overwhelming love at the sight of his son as he takes a quiet step forward, drinking in the sight of his peacefully sleeping baby. He notices out of the corner of his eye a large metal bath in the middle of the room with hot steam rising from it and the smell of all sorts of beautiful fragrances fill his nostrils. 

He hadn’t heard the door lock or that the Queen was now by his side lightly brushing her hand against the back of his. He lets her fingers play with his before she takes his hand in her own, he jumps a little which causes the Queen to smile to herself.

‘Your Majesty……’ Aramis begins as he steps a little away from the Queen, wanting to at least put up a little fight, not wanting to look too desperate.

‘This bath is for you.’ The Queen interrupts with cheer in her voice as she reaches out and takes both of his hands in her own.

Aramis stands with his mouth ajar as he looks at the bath and then slowly at the Queen who is beaming at him.

‘Wh-what what? Why?’ Aramis mumbles in astonishment.

‘You had a long ride. You look tired. I thought it would help you relax. A nice warm bath.’ The Queen purrs as she moves in front of him and begins to tug on one of his belts to remove it.

Aramis raises his hands to hers and she feels his calloused skin on the back of her soft hands, it makes her smiles inside. 

‘Your Majesty.’ Aramis whispers.

‘I’ve waited long enough, Aramis. I need to be with you. These weeks apart have been awful. I have barely been able to sleep or eat. My heart was breaking. I was desperate and lonely. I cannot live any longer without you in my life. My love for you will never die and I wish you would believe me when I say that. I have been a shadow of myself these weeks. I need to know you love me too? I need to know that I am alive. I love you Aramis. And I will die for you, for our love. For our son.’ The Queen states confidently.

‘No you must not say that. You must never say that you would die for me. You will never die for me. I will never allow that.’ Aramis implores as he tightens his grip on her hands.

‘I mean it Aramis. I would die for you or our son, if I have to. If the King were to ever find out about us, about our love then he will have you and I both killed. And our son.’ The Queen whimpers, fear lacing her voice.

‘Then even more reason for this to end. To save us both from that fate. To save our son.’ Aramis tries to be rational and even he is surprised by his words, but inside his heart is beating so fast at the fact that the Queen has so freely admitted her love for him and is willing to risk everything for him.

‘Do you love me, Aramis?’ The Queen asks quietly, fear gripping her heart, but she need not have worried as she looks up into his dark eyes and sees the answer even before he says it.

‘Yes Your Majesty. I am in love with you. And I will love you for eternity.’ Aramis croaks lowly, his emotions clear in his voice.

The Queen has heard enough and stretches up and presses a sure and confident kiss on the handsome man’s lips. He can no longer resist and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him, letting himself fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes :/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos' - they are all so lovely :):)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters in this story

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It is dark outside and the room is only lit with a few candles and a fading fire, causing a warm glow. Aramis is now sat in the bath, his head is back and his eyes are closed. He feels completely and utterly relaxed, and the ache in his muscles is subsiding. The Queen is sat on a stool next to the metal tub gazing adoringly at her love. She takes the opportunity to study him, the scars on his torso from his years of being a Musketeer. He’d not spoken at any great length with her about his time in the regiment or his life before. In fact she knows very little about the brave and dashing Father of her precious child. However this does not alarm or worry her. She knows the man he is now, a hero, a warrior, a peacekeeper, a believer, an optimist and a lover. Her lover. Her Aramis.

She sighs softly, not wanting to disturb him when he looks so content. She picks up a cloth hanging over the side of bath and fiddles with it for a moment before dipping it in the warm water of the bath next to his leg. He lifts his head and looks over at her and she smiles at him as she lifts the ringing wet cloth. He glances down at the sodden material in her hand and watches as she leans forward and gently presses it against his chest. His lips fall open as he watches her as she runs the cloth over his chest, her eyes fixed and determined. He sees a faint blush and a small smile forming on the Queen’s face. Aramis lets the Queen continue to wash him, how can he stop her when she looks so happy he’d dare not, so he settles back and lets her carry on. 

The water has begun to feel cold against his skin so he stands up to get out, groaning a little from the nip of the cool air on his dripping wet skin and from use of his joints and muscles again. The Queen gets to her feet and finds her eyes scanning over his body, lingering at his private parts. Causing her cheeks to burn red as she averts her eyes and presses her lips together. Aramis smirks as he sees her embarrassment. The Queen politely coughs as she hurries over to a chair to retrieve a towel for him to dry with. She hands it to him and their eyes lock and she feels her heart skip a beat.

‘Thank you Your Majesty.’ Aramis purrs with a confident grin, he’s toying with her and she likes it but she can see exhaustion in his eyes.

She gives a polite nod and a cheeky smile in return before stepping away to check on the Dauphin. Aramis climbs out of the bath and dries himself off. He notices that there is a set of clean underclothes hanging over the chair and steps over to them. He pulls the item of clothing on while the Queen watches their son sleep. Aramis walks up behind the Queen and wraps his arms around her waist as he plants a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck, right above the chain of his crucifix which she is wearing for the moment. She smiles as she rests her hands on his and leans in to him, weariness finally catching up with her.

‘He is just too perfect.’ She whispers sleepily as Aramis rests his chin on her shoulder.

‘Of course he is, he is your son.’ Aramis mumbles as he lets his eyes flutter close.

‘He is our son.’ She corrects him gently.

They stay wrapped together in silence for a few minutes, both completely content. The Queen lifts her head as she hears Aramis’ breathing change. She cranes her neck so she can just about see his face and smiles at the sight of a dozing Aramis, able to fall asleep standing up. She moves her one hand from his and brushes her fingers down his cheek, waking him up.

‘Come on. You’re dead on your feet. You need some rest.’ The Queen says warmly before he straightens up.

Aramis doesn’t put up a fight or object as the Queen leads him over to the bed, and helps him climb beneath the crisp clean white covers, the journey finally taking it’s toll on him. The moment his head hits the soft pillow he begins to drift off, but the feel of the Queen nuzzling into his bare chest keeps him awake that little bit longer.

‘I love you Aramis.’ She whispers before tenderly planting a few quick kisses on his warm skin and he smiles faintly.

‘And I love you Ana Maria.’ Aramis murmurs as he falls into a much-needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the kudos - your all great and it's so good to know that people actually like this story :D :)
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - the characters are not mine - well except any original ones I feel like adding - like in this chapter :)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis stretches his arms above his head as he scrunches his eyes close, he yawns and groans a little from the ache in his arms and shoulders. Slowly as the sun filters across his face he opens his eyes and blinks a couple of times at the unfamiliar surroundings. Then he remembers. He’s in the Queen’s bed in her bedchambers in the castle in the countryside. He turns his head quickly to find that the bed next to him is empty. He raises himself to his elbows as he looks around the room and finds the Queen cradling their son by the window. Aramis can’t help but smile at the beauty of his would be family.

He climbs out of bed and walks over to them, gently placing his hands on the Queen’s shoulders as he plants a soft kiss on her temple before beaming at his son who waves his arm around while gurgling away.

‘Morning Your Majesty.’ Aramis smiles cheekily at the Queen as he nods.

The Queen smiles back at him and goes to speak but out of the corner of her eye she sees someone in the grounds. Her eyes widen and she quickly steps back as she clutches the Dauphin closer to her chest.

‘Your Majesty?’ Aramis quickly asks.

‘Someone saw us. Someone in the grounds.’ She panics, her breathing quickly growing erratic.

‘Wh-what?’ Aramis gasps as he steps further back into the room, quickly moving over to his clothes – which the Queen had neatly folded and placed on the chair next to the metal bath – he begins to get dressed.

‘I saw them, they were looking up here. Oh my God. Oh my God. What are we going to do?’ The Queen mutters, the fear etched on her face.

‘Um. Are you sure they saw us? I mean it is a long way down.’ Aramis grumbles, trying not to worry, but feeling his chest growing tighter.

‘I saw them Aramis. They were there. Looking up. Looking at that window.’ The Queen snaps as she finally moves, heading toward the crib.

‘What did they look like? Man? Woman? What were they wearing?’ Aramis questions.

‘Um. I don’t know. They were wearing a cloak. A dark cloak. Oh my God. What if it’s an assassin?’ The Queen squeaks as she places the Dauphin in the crib before covering her mouth with her hand.

Aramis is now completely dressed and putting his weapons in place. He walks over to the Queen and hands her his pistol.

‘Here take this. Lock the door behind me and if anyone gets in, I want you to shoot them. Do you understand?’ Aramis tells her, his voice commanding as he places his hand on the side of her neck, needing her to look him in the eyes.

‘Can you do that? Anne?’ Aramis barks.

The Queen nods. Aramis nods back at her before planting a kiss on her forehead. He quickly steps away, glancing down at the precious bundle in the crib before hurrying to the door, grabbing his rifle on the way.

‘What about when you come back? What if I-I shoot you?’ The Queen asks, her voice falling weaker.

‘I will knock and declare myself. As will Athos or Constance.’ Aramis tells her confidently, she clutches the pistol to her chest and nods.

‘Be safe. And come back.’ The Queen mumbles as she looks at Aramis, fear washing over her in waves.

Aramis nods.

‘Come lock the door.’ Aramis states as he unlocks it, pulls it open and steps through with a final glance at the Queen and a quick breathe. 

Aramis pulls the door close and the Queen dashes over to lock it. With trembling fingers she turns the key in the lock and lets out her breath when she hears the sound of it locking. She hurries back over to the crib and stands in front of it, pistol held in her quivering hands.

Aramis had waited the other side of the door needing to hear it lock before quickly moving down the short corridor toward the stairs. He is half way down them when he finds Athos coming up them at speed.

‘There you are.’ Athos says in his usual manner, but his voice is a touch quicker and has a faint hint of panic.

‘Is everything alright?’ Aramis asks, trying to make himself sound calm.

‘I saw someone. In the grounds. Lets go.’ Athos says as he turns to head back down the stairs, Aramis following straight after.

\------------------------------

Athos and Aramis have split up and are checking the grounds, on full alert. It had started to snow, lightly at first, but now it is falling heavily. Aramis catches sight of a dark shape through the trees; he knows it’s not Athos as he went the other way. He begins to steadily and quietly head in the direction of the shape.

He creeps up on the crouching person, their black cloak covering them entirely. He points his rifle at them and stops a safe distance. He plants his feet and takes a steadying breath.

‘Stop what you’re doing. Raise your hands above your head and get to your feet. Slowly.’ Aramis commands. 

The person does as he says. The person lifts their hands above their head and gets to their feet.

‘Now turn around slowly.’ Aramis calls out at them and they do as he says.

‘Lower your hood.’ Aramis instructs, his hands still steady as he holds the rifle.

The person in front of him pushes the hood back and Aramis sees that it’s a young girl. He looks up from his rifle at the girl of no more than 12-13 years old. At that moment he’s joined by Athos.

‘I see you caught them.’ Athos says as he steps next to Aramis, but even he looks a little taken back by the age of the cloaked figure.

‘Lower your weapon.’ Athos tells Aramis as he steps forward, attaching his pistol to his belt.

‘We are the Kings Musketeers. This is the Kings land. You are trespassing………… and stealing.’ He adds when he sees the small pile of berries on the ground.

‘Please Sir. I meant no harm.’ The girl pleads.

Athos glances at Aramis.

‘You’ve been caught on the Kings land. Stealing from the King.’ Athos repeats his previous statement.

‘Please. I can’t get in trouble. Please.’ The girl begs as she steps forward.

‘You will go before the Queen. She will decide what to do.’ Athos announces as he steps over toward the girl and places his hand on her shoulder and guides her from the woods. Aramis sighs and looks up, the snow falling on his face, relieved.

\------------------------------

The Queen is a wreck standing in front of her son in his crib, pistol pointed at the door; ready to do what is necessary if needed. Her arms are aching, but that doesn’t matter, not compared to protecting her son.

She hears footsteps in the hall and knows straight away that they’re not Constance’s – they’re a man’s boot. Her chest tightens as does her grip on the gun and she stops breathing. There is a knock on the door.

‘Your Majesty. It’s Aramis.’ The voice calls through the wood and her whole body relaxes.

The gun falls from her hands and clatters loudly on the wooden floor and causes the noise to wake up the Dauphin who begins to grumble. The Queen sprints over to the door and unlocks it and pulls it open to find Aramis standing the other side.

‘Your Majesty’ Aramis says as he bows at the Queen.

Just as he straightens up, before he knows what is going on, the Queen has grabbed hold of him by the collar and pulled him into the room and is pressing her lips against his, her relief spilling out as she clings onto him, the door wide open.

‘I was so scared.’ The Queen pants when she finally lets his lips free, but her hands still cling to his coat.

‘I am fine. You are fine. The Dauphin is fine.’ Aramis smiles, his voice so calm and steady.

‘Have you caught him? The man in the cloak?’ the Queen asks as her fingers toy with his crucifix.

‘We did catch her.’ Aramis says softly.

‘Her?’ The Queen gasps as she looks up at him.

‘A girl. No more than twelve or thirteen. She is with Athos. You need to decide her fate.’ Aramis tells her as he steps away as he hears footsteps approaching.

‘Did she see?’ The Queen snaps in a low tone, her eyes fixed on Aramis.

‘I do not know.’ He replies with a shake of his head as Constance appears in the doorway and Aramis nods at the Queen before turning and leaving the room, giving Constance a faint smile as he passes her in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading - I felt like doing a little drama chapter
> 
> Please excuse any errors or mistakes :)
> 
> If you feel like it or get chance please let me know what you think of this story by leaving a comment or even suggestions (I'm always open to ideas, but can't promise anything).


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for the kudos and comments as alway you guys rock!!! :D
> 
> I'm feeling a bit indifferent to this chapter - I don't hate the first half, but I don't think it is too great, but I do like the second half more :) Oh well, you decide :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER - please note i do not own any of the The Musketeers or the characters featured in the books - but I just added some original ppl for the fun of it.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Queen walks away from the grand hall having passed sentence on the girl caught stealing to three months hard labour. Knowing that the King would no doubt hear of it, she needed to give out some sort of punishment. But she feels relieved, after questioning the girl in front of the household staff about the trespassing and stealing, she questioned her more privately about what, if anything, she had seen. It turned out that the girl had seen nothing, and for this the Queen was happy.

She is following a member of the household staff towards the dining hall for breakfast, followed by Constance – who is carrying the Dauphin. They walk into the room and are escorted to a large dining table. The Queen notices that there are only two sets of dishes and cutlery on the table.

‘There needs to be two more sets. The Musketeers are to dine with Madame Bonacieux and I. See to it.’ The Queen commands as the maid assists her to sit.

‘Of course Your Majesty.’ The maid curtsies before scurrying off.

Constance hands the Queen her son and the Queen looks at her boy adoringly. Constance takes a seat next to the Queen and smiles at Mother and child. The maid hurries back into the dining hall carrying a tray with dishes and cutlery on it. She heads to the other end of the table and places the tray down and begins to lay out the dishes.

‘No not there. Here.’ The Queen states as she points to the empty space beside her.

The maid nods and puts the dishes back on the tray and walks closer to where the Queen is sat cradling her son. She lays out two more sets of dishes and cutlery next to each other before curtsying and rushing off, no doubt the mutter about how difficult the Queen was behaving.

Constance notices that a man has entered the room and is now standing next to the door. The Queen follows her gaze and looks at the man, figuring from his proper appearance that he must be the butler. They both vaguely recall him greeting them on their arrival the previous day. 

‘Athos and Aramis of the Musketeers, Your Majesty.’ The butler announces to the ladies as Athos and Aramis enter the room, taking their hats off as they walk in.

‘Ah my loyal Musketeers. Come sit. You will be dining with Constance and I. And this restless little one.’ The Queen smiles at her son as they get closer to the table. 

Aramis sits in the seat next to the Queen and can’t help but gaze at the baby in his Mother’s arms. Athos takes the seat next to Aramis, placing his hat on the table. Two maids walk into the room and begin serving the royal party, who sit in silence, none of them overly sure of the household staff.

With the maids and the butler dismissed they relax a little as they begin to eat, except the Queen who is fighting a loosing battle with the Dauphin who clearly does not want to give his Mother any peace.

‘Here let me, Your Majesty.’ Aramis offers as he reaches out to take his son.

The Queen smiles as she happily hands over the Dauphin to his Father. Aramis proceeds to balance the boy on his knee, bounce him up and down and eat some of the food prepared for them. Both the Queen and Constance watch with bafflement at the sight of Father and son so at ease with one another. Athos rolls his eyes a little at Aramis, always at the center of women’s attention, just how he likes it, but none more so than the Queen’s.

\------------------------------

The Queen is walking through the grounds, the snow crunching under foot. Constance is inside with the Dauphin and Athos, while she takes a walk in the snow with Aramis. The household staff had mainly kept out of her way since their arrival and she was grateful for it. She was fed up of the fussing and constant attention from her ladies-in-waiting, as if she were a delicate bird who will break under any strain, despite the fact that she had carried her child and given birth and both required unknown strength.

The Queen disappears into the woods at the far end of the castle and away from prying eyes. Aramis follows rather slowly behind, but never letting her out of sight. Until she suddenly disappears behind a large trunk.

‘Your Majesty.’ Aramis gasps as he rushes forward, to where where he last had sight of her.

He is glancing this way and that in the hope of catching sight of her again. Fear quickly begins to build inside his chest, as panic begins to set in his voice as he repeatedly calls out her title, but not too loud as he doesn’t want to draw attention.

Aramis feels something wet and cold hit him in the back of the head. He spins around in the direction it came from and sees the Queen giggling a few feet away.

‘Oh no you did not.’ Aramis chuckles softly as he steps over to her.

She dashes away from him, but she cannot move very fast in her skirts and it doesn’t take much effort for Aramis to catch her. She laughs with delight as he grabs hold of her waist and she turns quickly to face him, but catches her footing and together they fall onto the soft snow.

For a moment they stay close together as the snow falls on and around them through the trees. But then as if recalling their respective positions Aramis raises himself up onto his hands ready to get to his feet and help her up.

‘Wait.’ The Queen breathes as she grabs hold of his forearms, desperately stopping him.

Aramis looks down at her. She is the picture of beauty, her fair hair loose against the hood of her blue cloak. Her pale skin kissed with the cold, giving it a light pink blush. The look in her eyes – the look of a moment of freedom, the look of forgetting who and what she is and the look of love she has for him. She takes his breath away. He leans forward and completely lost in the moment and his feelings he kisses her, passionately and she responds as she always does to him.

\------------------------------

Constance and Athos are in the Queen’s bedchambers. She has just put the Dauphin down for a nap and is now looking out of the window at the falling snow, while Athos stands somewhat awkwardly near the door.

‘I’m sure they won’t be too much longer.’ Constance absently states to no one in particular.

‘I just wish they would be more careful. There are too many unfamiliar eyes here.’ Athos says in his usual tone as he looks around the room.

‘Do you mean spies?’ Constance gasps as she turns to face him.

‘There are spies everywhere Madame.’ Athos says matter of fact.

Constance looks over at the sleeping Dauphin and worry grips her heart once more, like it does every time the Queen and Aramis are alone together. Fear that they will get caught and fear of what would happen to them all if they did. She returns her gaze out of the window, her hand to her chest and worry on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any errors or mistakes :) Especially with the historical stuff like breakfast, crime punishments and royal servants!!! I am no expert :)
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter :) Am I on the right street or do I need to take the next corner??
> 
> I'm sorry I'm tired and need sleep zzzzzz


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your continued support, kudos' and comments - they are very much appreciated :D:D
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER - I do not own the characters featured (except the odd one of my own invention)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aramis moves back from the kiss, having completely lost his senses, forgot his duties and almost forgot himself. He gets to his feet and assists the Queen to hers. 

‘Forgive me Your Majesty. I got carried away.’ Aramis apologises a blush caressing his cheeks.

The Queen cannot help but smile at his bashful demeanor, which is so out of character for her wild and passionate musketeer.

‘You have nothing to be forgiven for, Aramis.’ She smiles at him.

‘I think we should get back, you must be very cold.’ Aramis tells her, his voice almost cool toward her.

Aramis goes to step away but the Queen grabs his arm.

‘Aramis, wait.’ The Queen says as she looks at her lover with concern.

‘We should get back Your Majesty. They’ll be wondering where you are.’ Aramis replies.

‘Wait. Aramis, please wait.’ The Queen stops him, but he doesn’t look at her.

‘Please Aramis. What is wrong?’ The Queen asks, worry lacing her voice.

‘Nothing. Nothing is wrong Your Majesty.’ Aramis states firmly as again he goes to walk away.

‘Aramis. I can see something is wrong. You must tell me.’ She pleads worried.

Aramis stops a few feet away from her, his back to her, his head drooped low.

‘I cannot. I cannot tell you.’ He mumbles, his voice quivering.

‘I command you tell me. As your Queen.’ She states, but her voice is unsteady and unsure.

‘You command me. Huh.’ Aramis scoffs as he turns to face her, his eyes full of emotion.

‘Yes I command you. You must tell me what is wrong. Now.’ The Queen commands, her back straightening and her head held high.

Aramis sighs as he takes off his hat and runs it through his fingers.

‘I was caught up in a silly notion. A silly dream. I forgot myself. My position. Your position, Your Majesty. I got caught up in thinking that we are something we are not. Something we will never be. Something we can never have. All of this,…….. this is not real. It is a dream, a fantasy. I should leave at once, return to Paris this afternoon. I will make sure that Captain Treville sends another musketeer to replace me.’ Aramis states before quickly walking away, leaving the Queen routed to the spot, stunned by his words.

\------------------------------

‘Where are you going?’ Athos asks as he leans arms folded against the door frame.

‘Paris.’ Aramis mumbles as he shoves his clothes into his bag, but he doesn’t look at his friend.

‘There is a blizzard Aramis. It is too dangerous. You cannot travel. Not in this weather.’ Athos points out as he steps forward into the room.

‘I will be fine. I have travelled in storms before. I must go. I cannot stay here.’ Aramis states as he ties up his bag.

‘Aramis, stop.’ Athos says as he steps in front of his friend and colleague.

‘Get out of my way Athos.’ Aramis snaps as he goes to step around Athos, who blocks him.

‘It is too dangerous. You cannot go.’ Athos snaps back.

‘Get out of my way. I cannot stay here.’ Aramis cries as he shoves Athos out of the way and storms out of the room.

Athos goes after Aramis, rushing through the corridors toward the stables.

‘Aramis wait.’ Athos calls after Aramis, who is all but running toward the door.

‘I will speak to Treville on my return. Ask him to send d’Artagnan or Porthos to replace me. Look after the Queen. And the Dauphin.’ Aramis says with a quick glance over his shoulder as he disappears through the door.

Athos slows his pace to a stop in front of the door, he sighs as he grips it before stepping out into the raging snow. He sees that Aramis is now mounted.

‘Aramis, please. At least wait until the storm has died down.’ Athos calls out to him, but he still doesn’t listen and forges ahead.

‘You’re insane.’ Athos cries as he watches Aramis rides off.

\------------------------------

The Queen is standing by a window in her chambers watching the snowfall as the wind rages, making everything a white blur. She had sent Athos to stop Aramis from leaving, but she has a feeling that he was unsuccessful when she hears heavy boots enter the room. She turns around, as she paints her regal expression on her face, the one that doesn’t show her feelings.

‘I’m sorry Your Majesty. Aramis was determined to leave. I could not stop him.’ Athos addresses her with bitter disappointment.

‘I am sure you tried your best to convince him Athos.’ The Queen says, her eyes quickly filling with tears from her mounting worry.

‘I think he’s insane going out in this storm.’ Constance adds, forgetting herself as she checks on the dauphin.

Quickly realizing she’d said it out loud she looks over at the Queen and sees the worried expression on the young woman’s face.

‘Oh Your Majesty I am so sorry. I forgot myself. I did not mean it. I am sure Aramis will be fine.’ Constance mumbles as she moves over to the Queen’s side and grips her hands.

‘No Constance. You are right. He is insane to be travelling in this weather. But now all we can do is pray that he gets to Paris safely, and that the blizzard dies down soon, for Aramis’ sake and our own.’ The Queen tells them as she begins her silent prayers.

\------------------------------

Aramis had not gotten far from the castle and already he was frozen and his horse was laboring against the blizzard. Aramis was not known for thinking first and acting second, no usually with him it is act first, think second and this was one of those times. Being with the Queen, even for this short time – despite how wonderful it had been it was false. It was false hope, false truth, a false moment. It was something that can never be true. He would cherish the memories of her bathing him and their night together falling asleep in each other’s arms. He will treasure the walk in the snow and her throwing a snowball at him and her girlish and carefree giggle. But they were glimpses of a future that they will never have. He’d tried to fool himself into believing that snatched moments would be enough, but deep in his heart he knows that they will never be. He needs to be free to express his love, to let the world see his love and with the Queen that will never be. So now he has decided to return to Paris and resign from his commission as a musketeer and become an abbé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you liked this chapter
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes 
> 
> Please let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think - comments are of great encouragement good or bad.
> 
> I apologise for any errors or mistakes.


End file.
